BOOlia's Tales of Horrors 2
by Boolia
Summary: Here's some more spooky one-shots. Cinnamon Bun, a Murderer?- Did Cinnamon Bun kill Peppermint Butler? My Sister's Out with a Werewolf- Niblet gets concerned when his sister hangs out with a werewolf! Who's the Girl Next Door?- 9-Volt makes friends with Ashley, who is really a witch! Happy Halloween!
1. Advanture Time

BOOlia's Tales of Horror 2

Adventure Time: Cinnamon Bun, a Murderer?

Peppermint Butler collapsed to the floor. What looked like blood splattered all over the window. Cinnamon Bun shook his head in disbelief.

"Oh, no." He said. "Oh, no. What have I done?"

_"Oh my glob_!" Finn said, putting down his binoculars. He was in a wheelchair and wore a cast on his leg. "Cinnamon Bun just murdered Peppermint Butler!"

Two weeks earlier

_ "Mail call!"_ Jake called as he came into the house. BMO and Finn raced in as if Jake was going to give them presents.

"Did we get them, dude?" Finn asked, eagerly. "Did we get the invites to Princess's Bubblegum's party?"

"_Chill_, dude" Jake said. "Now, let's see." He looked down at the mail and flipped through them. "_Bill, bill ,bill_…" Finn looked annoyed. He took the mail out of Jake's paws. "_Hey_!"

"_Come on Jake_," Finn said. "Enough with the boring stuff. Just get to the goods." He flipped through them fast. _"Bill, bill, bil_l, come _on;_ where are PB's invites?!" He then smiled as he found them. "_Found them!"_ He then gasped as he only saw two, BMO's and Jake's, where was his? "_Huh?_ This can't be right. Where is mine?" He flipped through more bills, until the mail ran out. "I don't get it. PB must've invited me. Where is my invite; where is it?"

"_Chillax_ dude." Jake told him. "Maybe yours just got lost in the mail."

""Yeah." BMO added. "The party's not until five more days; I'm sure your invite will come soon" Jake snickered.

"If you get one." BMO snickered too. Finn glared at the two and they stopped.

"Shut up, Jake! PB did invite me; I did get an invite. It's just what you said before, maybe it just got lost in the mail."

Two weeks passed, and still, there was no invite for Finn for Princess Bubblegum's party."

_"Hmmm_, well this is strange." Jake observed. He looked at BMO. "I wonder why we were invited and Finn wasn't."

"Maybe she forgot." BMO suggested. "Oh well, at least we got ours!" Finn did a frustrated scream.

"This…._BLOWS_!" He yelled. In his frustration, he kicked the drawer. Unfortunately, he kicked too hard, and hurt his leg. He jumped in place, screaming. Jake and BMO gasped. "_OWWWWWCCCHHHHH_! _OOH_, IT HURTS, IT HURTS!" He collapsed to the floor.

Jake pushed Finn in a wheelchair in the house later that evening. Finn had a cast on his leg. BMO looked up at them and ran to them.

"How is he?" He asked.

"How do you think, BMO?" Finn said. "I'm in a wheelchair, my leg is in a cast, and on top of that, I didn't get an invite to PB's awesome party."

"Oh. When is he getting out of the cast and wheelchair."

"Doctor Carmel Apple said in a month." Jake answered.

"Oh." BMO's screen then showed a clock on his screen. It read that it was twenty to seven. His face then reappeared. "It's 6:40. We better hurry."

"I know." Jake said to him. "Just let me get Finn comfortable and then we can go, okay?"

"Okay." He then squealed. "Ooh, Finn, do you want us to write our names on your cast?" Finn shrugged.

"Sure, why not." He said, BMO jumped.

_"Yay!_ I'm going to get a marker!" With that, he ran to get a marker. Finn sighed.

"This stinks, Jake." He stated. "I really wanted to go to this party."

"I know." Jake said. "But that's what you get for kicking the drawer when it didn't do anything to you." Finn sighed again.

"I guess."

"Well, we're going." Jake announced that night. He and BMO headed for the door.

"Have fun." Said a mournful Finn. "I'm sure the party is going to rock."

_"Yeah_!" BMO piped up. "I already have a playlist of party jams downloaded, all ready to go. This party is going to ro…" Jake glared at BMO and BMO stopped talking. The dog went over to the boy.

"Of course," He said to him. "this party won't rock as much since you're aren't coming." Finn looked at his dog companion and smiled at him.

"Thanks." He responded. "That makes me feel a little better." Jake smiled back.

"No prob, man." BMO jumped up and down, excited.

"_Come on, come on, come on!"_ He urged. "Let's go to the party."

"Are you going to be okay here by yourself?" Jake asked.

"Yeah." Finn answered. "I'll manage."

_"Hmmm_, maybe BMO and I shouldn't go to this party. Maybe we should stay here with you." BMO gasped at the very idea. Finn shook his head.

"No, man." He told him. "You and BMO have to go. You two have invite; have a good time." BMO sighed in relief.

"Well, if you're sure." Jake said. "I just feel bad that we'll going to have an awesome time and you're stuck here all by your lonesome."

"Yes," BMO spoke. "he's very sure. Now, come on. The party will start without us."

"Well, bye, Finn."

"Bye, Jake." Finn said. With that, Jake trotted over to BMO. BMO waved at Finn.

_"Bye, Finn_!" He said. Finn waved back at BMO.

"_Bye, BMO_!" And with that, BMO and Jake left the house. Finn wheeled himself over to the TV.

_"Gah!"_ Finn moaned when he couldn't find an interesting show. This blows!" He sighed. "I wonder how BMO and Jake are at the party." He then saw his binoculars on his bed. He looked at the door and wondered something. He knew what he was about to do was bad, but he didn't know what else to do. He wheeled towards his bed, and grabbed the binoculars. He went to open the door. He went outside and locked the door behind him. He then headed toward Princess Bubblegum's castle.

_"Peppermint Butler_?" Princess Bubblegum said to him.

"_Yes?"_ The peppermint asked her.

"There's a deck of cards in my room. Can you get them for me?"

"Sure!"

"Thanks!" Peppermint Butler went off.

_"Hey, Cinnamon Bun_!" Peppermint Butler greeted the dancing Cinnamon Bun, who was holding his crotch.

Cinnamon Bun didn't want to go to this party at first because Flame Princess couldn't go because she had a kingdom to run.

"You go." Flame Princess had told Cinnamon Bun. Cinnamon Bun shook his head.

"No." Was his response. "If you can't go, I won't go. I promised to stay by your side at all times, and I intend to keep that promise. I'm staying here."

_"Look_, Cinnamon Bun. I know you want to protect me, but you don't need to guard me 24/7. I can take care of myself. You go have fun at this party. I'll be fine."

"No; I want to stay your side." Flame Princess was now determined.

"Cinnamon Bun, you have been invited to something fun and you're refusing to go? I can't not let you go, I won't. I _order_ you to go."

"Well, okay." And that was that.

"How are you doing?" Peppermint Butler asked the tart.

"Good." Cinnamon Bun answered. Peppermint Butler was about to go when Cinnamon Bun spoke up again. "Say, I have to use the bathroom, man. I think I had too much punch. If Flame Princess were here, she'd tell me that she told me so."

"Sure. But you're going to have to come up with me to the princess's room. The other toilets are clogged."

"That's fine." He followed Peppermint Butler.

Before Cinnamon Bun could follow Peppermint Butler to Princess's Bubblegum's bedroom, he looked at his duffel bag in the corner with the other citizen's belongings. He had an idea. He just brought a Realistic Fake Gun (a fake gun), from a website and it just came yesterday. He brought it to show it off and thought it would be a good prank to play at this party. After he was done in the bathroom, he would surprise Peppermint Butler by shooting him with it. The trigger on it was loose, but he didn't care. He went to his bag, got the Realistic Fake Gun out, and resumed following the butler to Princess's Bubblegum's bedroom. He held tightly to the trigger so it didn't fall to the floor.

"Pardon me for asking, Jake," Tree Trunks began. She and the dog were on the dance floor, dancing to the music. Jake turned to the elephant.

_ "Yeah, Tree Trunks_?" Jake asked. "What's on your mind?"

"Where's Finn? I made an apple pie just for him."

"Oh, that's nice. He's at home."

_"Why_, is he all right?"

"Yeah, he's fine. He's in a wheelchair, though."

"Oh, is that why he's not here?" Jake shook his head.

"No, he just wasn't invited. He was pretty bummed about it."

"_Wasn't invited_?" She scratched her chin with her trunk. "_Hmmm_, that's weird. Princess Bubblegum said she invited pretty much everybody in the Candy Kingdom, except The Ice King of course. Maybe it just got lost in the mail." Jake shrugged.

"That's what I said. Maybe I'll go ask PB." Tree Trunks noticed Princess Bubblegum dancing towards them. She smiled.

"Speaking of the princess, here she comes." Jake turned to her.

_ "Hey_!" Princess Bubblegum greeted. "How are you guys liking my party?"

"It's lovely, my dear." Tree Trunks told her. Next, Princes Bubblegum looked at Jake.

_"You_?" Jake gave her a thumb's up.

"You sure know how to kick an awesome party." He replied. The princess smiled.

"Thanks. I'm glad you two are enjoying it" She looked at Tree Trunks again. "Once again Tree Trunks, you made killer apple pies." Tree Trunks blushed.

"Oh_, please_!" She said. "You're making me blush; I'm only doing what I love."

"Well, keep doing it."

"Okay, I will." Jake was about to say something to Princess Bubblegum when she left.

"_Doggone it!"_ The dog cursed. "I was just about to ask her."

"Well _go on_! Ask her. Nobody's stopping you." Jake was about to go when a song came on.

"I will. Right after this. This is my _jam_!" With that, he danced to the music.

Once Cinnamon Bun was done in the bathroom, he looked at his gun and smiled to himself. Peppermint Butler would surely be surprised! He won't know what hit him! Cinnamon Bun felt like this was the best plan he ever had! He shot out of the bathroom door and pointed it at him.

_ "SURPRISE_!" He shouted at him. Peppermint Butler turned around and gasped, thinking it was a real gun. He put both of his hands in the air, dropping what he had in his hands, including the card deck. He was about to plead Cinnamon Bun not to shoot when it was too late. Cinnamon Bun pressed the trigger and fired.

"This is a good spot." Finn said as he wheeled up to the castle's windows. "Now, let's see how this party is going down." He put the binoculars around his neck and looked through them, finding the right window where he could see the party. _"Ooh_, I see Cinnamon Bun and Peppermint Butler. He saw Peppermint Butler pick two things up. He then saw Cinnamon Bun jump out of the bathroom and point the gun at him. "Wait, is CB pointing a gun at him?" He zoomed in and gasped. He heard the fire and watched as Peppermint Butler hit his head on the bedpost and fall to the floor and was that blood that just spattered all over the window?

"_Oh my glob!_" Finn said, putting down his binoculars as Cinnamon Bun shook his head in disbelief. "Cinnamon Bun just murdered Peppermint Butler!"

Cinnamon Bun looked at the gun and tossed it aside. The trigger fell to the floor. He fell to his knees and cried into his hands. TV advertisements said the gun had been recalled because it wasn't safe. This must be it, replacing fake bullets with real bullets. He should've listened to the TV. If he only listened; this wouldn't have happened. Why didn't he listen?

If this got out, he would be forever hated by the Candy Kingdom people, and go to prison. He never was in prison and he didn't want to start now. And Flame Princess, he didn't want to think about that. If Flame Princess found out about this, he would no longer be her champion and knight and she would forbid him to see her ever again and be banished from the Fire Kingdom forever. That would be fine, but he never could begin to imagine never seeing her again.

Cinnamon Bun then looked up, looking determined. That can't happen; it _mustn't_! He had to hide the body somehow! He looked at the window and hatched an idea. He saw a gym bag in the corner and hatched another idea. He went to the bag and unzipped it. He took out the contents, a tennis ball and a tennis racket, put them aside, and picked up Peppermint Butler, looking disgusted that he just picked up a possible dead body.

He put the body, the gun (for it'll forever haunt him for what he just did, so he didn't want it anymore), the bullet, and the trigger in the bag and zipped it shut. He wiped his brow and sighed in relief. He took the bag out of the room, dragging it for it was too heavy to carry. He was in such a hurry that he didn't see that Peppermint Butler dropped something when he got shot.

_ "Hey, CB_!" Lumpy Space Princess greeted him downstairs, noticing the bag.

_"Uh_, the sweat on your face and the fact that you were moaning and groaning as you dragged it down the stairs." Cinnamon Bun looked mad.

"What's in the bag?"

"Nothing." He lied.

"If it's 'nothing', then why do you look exhausted?" Cinnamon Bun panicked.

_"Exhausted_? Who said I'm exhausted?" He then looked mad. "Now you look here LSP; you need to mind your own business."

"_Hey, Cinnamon Bun!_" Princess Bubblegum said when he saw him. "Have you seen Peppermint Butler?" Cinnamon Bun started sweating again.

"_No; no_ I haven't seen him."

"Well, okay. If you do see him; can you tell him I'm looking for him?"

Cinnamon Bun nodded.

"Sure." The princess then noticed the bag. "What are you doing with my gym

bag?"

"Well, I'm not hiding a dead body in there if that's what you're thinking."

_ "Hmmm_, usually when people say something like that on TV, they're hiding something."

_"What_?! That's crazy! I'm not hiding anything."

"Are you _sure _Cinnamon Bun? You sound suspicious."

"I'm sure."

_"Hmmm_, well, okay! You may leave now." And with that, Cinnamon Bun ran outside. Princess Bubblegum looked at Lumpy Space Princess.

"Do you think CB was suspicious?" She asked her. Lumpy Space Princess nodded.

"Oh, yeah." She replied, "He told me that 'nothing' was inside that gym bag." Princess Bubblegum thought about this.

"Do you think we should be concerned?"

"Probably. But, let's just enjoy this party!" Princess Bubblegum nodded and walked off.

"Hey, PB." Jake said to her at the punch table where he saw her drinking a cup of punch.

"Hey Jake." Princess Bubblegum said back.

"PB." Jake said to Princess Bubblegum. The princess turned to him.

_"Jake_," Princess Bubblegum said to him. "Where's Finn? I haven't seen him here. He's missing my awesome party."

"That's what I wanted to ask you about. Did you invite him because he didn't get an invite in the mail." Princess Bubblegum stopped dancing and looked confused.

"That's strange. I _did_ invite him. Perhaps it got lost in the mail?" Jake smiled and he too stopped dancing.

"That's _great_! You don't mind if I use your phone and tell him the good news?"

"Go ahead! Finn shouldn't be missing out. You can go use the phone in my room."

"Thanks." With that, he went towards the princess's room. The princess took another sip.

Finn, hiding in the bushes, watched as Cinnamon Bun came outside. He watched as the pastry placed the bag behind another bush.

_"There_," Cinnamon Bun said to himself. "Hopefully, no one will think a bag, hiding in the bushes, will be suspicious." And with that, he went back inside the castle.

Finn then saw Jake in Princess's Bubblegum's room. He went to her phone, not noticing the stuff on the floor. Finn grabbed a stone off of the ground.

Just as Jake was about to make the call, he heard something hitting the window.

_ What is that_? He wondered. He went to pull the curtains and saw that it was Finn throwing rocks at the window. Jake gasped. Finn stopped with the rock throwing.

_"Finn_?" Jake questioned. "What are you doing out there? I was just about to call you at home."

_"Dude_," Finn started. "You are never going to believe what I just saw. Cinnamon Bun murdered Peppermint Butler." Jake just laughed.

"Dude, I'm telling you the truth. Cinnamon Bun is a murderer."

"Come on, Finn. CB didn't murder anyone. He wouldn't do that. He's the nicest guy I know. He wouldn't even hurt a fly." He then scratched his chin, looking at all the 'blood'. "Well, there _is _a lot of red stuff here that could pass as blood."

"That's because that _is_ blood! He _did_ murder him! I saw it with my own eyes looking through these binoculars." Jake's smile faded.

"You were _spying?_"

"I know what I did was wrong and now I'm glad I did. Come down here and I'll show you his body in the bag Cinnamon Bun hid in the bushes."

"Okay, man. But if I come down there and Peppermint Butler's 'body' isn't down there, you make me a sandwich the next time I want one and wear a chicken suit."

"Deal." Finn was then confused. "Why a chicken suit?"

"Because you'll be humiliated."

"Just come down, man."

"Okay, I'm coming down." Jake left the room.

Jake then came out of the castle a few minutes later. He looked around.

_"Finn!"_ He called. "Finn; where are you? _Finn_!" Finn then wheeled up to him.

"I'm right here." He said. "Come on; Cinnamon Bun just disposed of the body." Jake shivered in disgust, but followed Finn anyways.

_"There_." Finn said about the bag in the bush. "In the bag. Open it." Jake shivered again.

"Are you sure about this, dude?" The dog asked. "This is not funny anymore."

"We must see if his body's there." Finn said. Jake nodded and slowly unzipped the bag. It began to rain and lighting flashed across the sky. The boys screamed when they saw, indeed, that Peppermint Butler was inside the bag, along with the gun, the bullet, and the trigger. Jake quickly zipped it shut again.

"Dude, we gotta tell 'em." Jake said. Finn nodded.

"I agree. Let's go." And with that, off they went to the castle.

"Oh, and btw, you were invited to this party. Your invite just got lost in the mail."

_"Cool_!"

Cinnamon Bun tried to enjoy the rest of the party, but he couldn't. All he could think about was what an awful thing he did to Peppermint Butler. And because of that awful thing, Peppermint Butler was now dead and he can never undo it.

"Are you going to eat that?" Lumpy Space Princess asked about Cinnamon Bun's apple pie.

"No." He said sadly. "You can have it."

_"YAY_! Thanks, CB!" She took her cake and took a bite. She talked with her mouth full. "But you know Tree Trunks will be upset. She spent all day and all of last night making these for us. It'll break her heart." Cinnamon Bun sighed.

"Yeah, I know. But more hearts will be broken once everybody learns the horrible thing I've done."

"You know what? Don't you find it ironic that people are eating food here when they are food. I find that ironic and maybe cannibalism."

Suddenly, as Lumpy Space Princess was about to ask what horrible thing Cinnamon Bun referred to seconds ago, Jake and Finn came bursting in the door from the rain. Everybody looked at them.

_"Finn_!" Said Princess Bubblegum. "Glad you could make it."

"Cinnamon Bun is a murderer!" Finn just said. Everyone gasped.

"What are you _talking_ about, Finn?" Princess Bubblegum asked. "Cinnamon Bun is a nice guy. He wouldn't hurt a fly." She then got mad. "How _dare_ you say such a horrendous thing!"

"It's _true!_" Jake told her. "I saw the body. Cinnamon Bun murdered Peppermint Butler."

"Cinnamon Bun didn't murder my butler."

"Princess, has Peppermint Butler ever come back from the bedroom?"

"Well, no. He never came back." She then was confused. "Wait, how do you know he was in my bedroom? You weren't _spying _on him, were you?"

"That's not important. He didn't because he was couldn't come back because Cinnamon Bun murdered him. He's no longer the harmless tart you used to know; he become a cold-hearted murderer!"

"That's _enough!_ Cinnamon Bun isn't a murderer and that's final!" Cinnamon Bun then burst out crying. Everybody looked at him. Princess Bubblegum went over to him. "Cinnamon Bun, what it is? It's not true what Finn and Jake said, right? You aren't a murderer, are you?"

"Yes, Princess Bubblegum." He sniffed. "I'm a murderer." Everyone gasped, except Finn and Jake.

"You _see?_" Finn stated. "He admitted it. He's a murderer."

"I-I don't understand." Princess Bubblegum spoke. "How did this happen?" Cinnamon Bun looked at her.

"I didn't mean to." He told her. "I just wanted to show him my new gun." Bubblegum gasped.

"A _gun_?! Cinnamon Bun, how could you?!"

"It was supposed to be a fake gun. I didn't know the bullets were real." He ushered them to follow. "Come on; I can show you where I hid the body." Everybody followed him outside.

"He's in here." Cinnamon Bun said in front of the bush. He dragged out the gym bag. "In this bag." He then opened it up and gasped. There was nothing in it, except the gun, the bullet, and the trigger. Princess Bubblegum glared at Cinnamon Bun.

_"Cinnamon Bun_," She started. "Is this a joke?"

"No." Cinnamon Bun replied, shaking his head. "It isn't."

"The body was here!" Finn put in. "I saw it!"

"Well, where is it then?" Princess Bubblegum demanded to know. "A body just doesn't walk away."

"Maybe he turned into a zombie!" BMO suggested. Everybody glared at him. BMO noticed this. "Oh, sorry."

Suddenly, lightening struck the sky. Everyone gasped and looked up as they saw the outline of Peppermint Butler. Lumpy Space Princess screamed.

_"OH MY GLOB_!" She screamed. _"ZOMBIE!" _She ran away in fright_._ Finn took out his sword.

"Don't worry," He reassured everybody. "I'll deal with it." He looked at the zombie. "_DIE, ZOMBIE_!" Peppermint Butler screamed as Finn wheeled towards hm. He ran over him with his chair and started beating him repeatedly with his sword.

_"STOP, STOP_!" Peppermint Butler begged. "I BEG OF YOU_, PLEASE_! HAVE MERCY ON ME!"

"You won't get mercy from me, zombie Peppermint Butler!" Finn declared. He prepared to strike him again. Peppermint Butler shielded himself.

_"STOP, FINN_!" Bubblegum stopped Finn just before he could strike him. Finn looked at her.

"Yeah, what's up, PB?" He asked. "Can't you see I'm trying to save you from this zombie?"

"This is not a zombie; it's Peppermint Butler." Finn was confused.

"_Huh_? But, he's…" Princess Bubblegum shook her head with glee.

"No; he's very much alive."

_"Huh_?" Finn looked at Peppermint Butler and felt relieved. He put his sword away and helped Peppermint Butler to his feet.

"I'll go get Lumpy Space Princess." A banana guard offered and left.

"Sorry, I attacked you like that." Finn apologized to him. "But I thought you were dead and turned into a zombie."

"Oh, that's okay." Peppermint Butler said. "I'm just glad that you stopped hitting me with that sword." Cinnamon Bun rushed over to him.

"Oh, Peppermint Butler!" He began. "You're alive; I'm glad! I thought I killed you." Peppermint Butler looked at Cinnamon Bun, confused.

"Why did you think you killed me?"

"Because I shot you."

"Yeah, but that was with a Realistic Fake Gun with fake bullets!"

"Are you sure? How did you know that was a Realistic Fake Gun?"

"I saw those commercials."

"Then the bullets were fake too?" Peppermint Butler nodded. Cinnamon Bun sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank _glob!_" Peppermint Butler was confused again.

"You thought the bullets were real?" Cinnamon Bun nodded.

"Yeah man, when you didn't wake up, I started panicking. I guess they recalled the gun for something else."

"Didn't you hear? The Realistic Fake Guns were recalled because the triggers are loose."

"No wonder why I keep on having problems with the trigger. I thought it was just mine."

"So, you didn't take my pulse to see that I was alive?"

"Well, no." He scratched his head and laughed nervously. "I guess not. Silly me, huh?" Princess Bubblegum laughed.

"_Oh, Cinnamon Bun!" _She said. "You may be fully-baked and now work for Flame Princess in the Fire Kingdom, but you are still the dimwitted, clumsy, Cinnamon Bun that we all know and love." Cinnamon Bun laughed nervously again.

"Yeah." Finn was confused.

"What about the blood?" Peppermint Butler was confused again.

"What blood?"

"The blood Finn saw splatter all over the window." Jake answered.

"And what I saw all over your body and what's now on your face." Peppermint Butler put his finger to his lip and brought back 'blood' on his finger.

"Oh, you mean this? It's not blood, it's ketchup."

"_Ketchup_?" Finn wanted to know. "Why was ketchup in PB's room?"

"Because I had a burger there the other day." Princess Bubblegum explained. "And I forgot to bring the ketchup back down."

"And what about the gym bag?"

"I had tennis the other day."

"So that's why I saw a tennis racket and ball in there!" Cinnamon Bun said. Princess Bubblegum nodded.

"Well, let's go back to the party, and Finn, we can all sign your cast if you want."

"Cool." Finn responded. Everybody followed Princess Bubblegum inside, including Lumpy Space Princess and the banana guard who joined back with the group. BMO chuckled to himself.

_"Just imagine_," He began. "Years from now, we'll all go back to this and have a big laugh." Jake chuckled too.

"_Yeah._" He agreed.

"I'm just glad we all resolved this." Tree Trunks put in. "Poor Cinnamon Bun must've been so scared." Cinnamon Bun nodded in agreement.

"I can rest in peace tonight." He said. "That's for sure, and I can have one of Tree Trunk's apples pies for I didn't have one earlier."

"You sure can, dearie, you sure can."

"I knew Peppermint Butler wasn't a zombie." Lumpy Space Princess put in. Jake rolled his eyes.

_"Sure_ you didn't, LSP." He said. We believe you."

"No you don't. You just rolled your eyes."

"You're right, we don't."

Cinnamon Bun felt kind of stupid that he thought he killed Peppermint Butler, but was very glad that he was alive. _Boy_, would he have a story to tell Flame Princess when he returned to her in the Fire Kingdom.


	2. Pound Puppies

Pound Puppies: My Sister's Out with a Werewolf

_"Sir,"_ Olaf announced at the doorway to McLeish's office. "You've got visitors." McLeish looked up at Olaf from his paperwork.

"Send them in." He told him. Olaf nodded. He opened the door all the way for McLeish's mother, Agatha. In her hands was a panting Rebound. McLeish was surprised to see them.

_"Mother_?" He asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I need you to pet sit Rebound for me." Agatha said. McLeish was puzzled.

"_Why_? Where are you going?"

"On a trip."

"On a trip? But mother, last time when you went on a trip, you missed Rebound so much that you came back early."

"I know. But that was for a week. This is only for the weekend. I'll be back Monday to pick her up."

"But mother, are you sure? You're not going to come back for her and Rebound won't run away?"

"I'm sure. As for Rebound running away, I surely hope not. Since I'm putting her in your care Leonard, she is your responsibility. If she runs off, it'll be on you. Understand?" Leonard nodded.

"Yes, mother." Agatha looked at her pup.

"Now, Rebound." She began. "You be good for my son, alright? Try not to miss me too much?" Rebound barked. Agatha hugged her close. "That's my girl. I'll be back soon." She laughed when Rebound licked her. She handed Rebound to her son and then went out the door. McLeish went with her. He waved after her.

_"Bye, Mother_!" He called after her. "Don't worry; I'll watch over her like a hawk!" When his mother drove away, McLeish handed Rebound to Olaf. "Here, put her in the pen with the other dogs. I have work to do." Olaf nodded and went to the pen where he put her down.

_"Well,"_ He said to her. "Looks like you're staying with us for a few days. I'm going to do whatever I can to make you comfortable until your owner comes to pick you up." He stood up and went off. Niblet bounded up to his sister.

_"Hey, Rebound_!" The Old English Sheepdog greeted his sister. "What are you doing here?"

"My owner's going away!" She announced. Niblet gasped. "Don't worry, it's not going to be forever. She's coming back on Monday." Niblet sighed in relief.

"That's good to hear. Agatha's too good of a human to abandon you." Squirt was confused.

"We're not going to go on a ship again to look for her, are we?" The Chihuahua wanted to know. Rebound looked at him and shook her head.

_"Nope_! She won't be going on a ship this time."

"You're not going to miss her too much, are you?" Lucky asked. Again, Rebound shook her head.

"I'm going to try to stay here. She's my owner and as much as I know she loves me, she can't be with me all the time." Lucky smiled.

_"McLeish_!" Olaf said, coming into his office. In his hands was a brown, hairy puppy.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" McLeish said to him.

"Oh, sorry McLeish, but look what I found!" McLeish looked up as Olaf held up the puppy.

_"So?"_

"Don't you see? I found him! Poor guy; he had his paw stuck in a hunter's trap. I saved him in the woods. I looked around for his mom, but didn't see her. He must be awfully hungry."

"Then go and feed it, Olaf!"

"Okay." And with that, Olaf left the office.

When he was by the pens, he put the dog down.

"We'll find out what to do with you, little fella." Olaf told him and left.

_"Whoa_!" Squirt observed. "That is one hairy pup." Cookie nudged him. _"Owch!"_

"Be nice!" The Boxer said. The pound puppies all went over to their newest furry client.

"Well, hello there." Lucky greeted. The puppy looked at them. "What's your name?"

"Jacob." The dog answered. Before Lucky could speak again, Rebound jumped between them. She looked excitedly at Jacob, her tail wagging like mad.

"Hi, Jacob!" She greeted. "I'm Rebound. Want to play?"

"Sure." Jacob answered. Rebound jumped in excitement.

"Well then, come on, come on, come on!" And with that, the two pups went off.

_"Aw_, young pups at play." Niblet said. "Doesn't it just melt your heart?"

"It sure does." Lucky agreed.

"It makes you wish that you were a puppy again." Cookie added. "So young and so much energy."

"Yeah." The Mutt agreed. He looked at the Dachshund. "_Strudel?_ You know what to do."

"I know." The German dog answered. "I'll go get the computer working and then this little pup will find his perfect person." And with that, Strudel went to their secret underground lair, followed by the other dogs.

"Well, this is weird." Strudel observed. She was trying to get the machine working.

"What's weird?" Lucky asked. Strudel looked at him.

"The computer isn't matching Jacob with his perfect person."

"Maybe it's broken." Squirt suggested.

"Or maybe Jacob doesn't have a perfect person." Niblet put in. Squirt looked at the Sheepdog.

"That's _ridiculous,_ Niblet. Every puppy has a perfect person."

"That's right." Lucky agreed. "Strudel, you have the squirrels check the machine. I'll go and talk to Jacob."

"_On it!"_ Strudel said. And with that, the Dachshund called to the squirrels. The squirrels went over to her. Lucky and the others went out.

"_Jacob_." Lucky said to him. He was watching Rebound eat her kibble that Olaf had put out for her. Olaf had left kibble out for Jacob, but Jacob didn't want any. Jacob looked at Lucky.

"What's up?" Jacob questioned, hints of kibble on his muzzle.

"Well, we have this machine that matches pups like you to your perfect person. Apparently, it's not matching you to anybody, But don't worry, we'll get it working."

"Oh, that's okay. The machine is probably not matching me to anybody because I don't belong to anybody."

"Well, that's not true. Every dog belongs to somebody. You just need to give it time. Don't worry, I'll assure you, we'll get it working in no time." Jacob shook his head.

"No, that's not what I mean. I don't belong to anybody, because I belong in the wild." The dogs were shocked.

"You're wild?" Jacob nodded.

"Yup, I live in the woods."

"The woods?"

"_Yup_!"

"Then why aren't you in the woods?" The puppy frowned, his ears dropped.

"Because I got separated from my family." All of the dogs were sad by this

news.

"That's sad." Niblet said. "You poor puppy." Lucky then noticed that Jacob

hasn't eaten his food Olaf left out for him.

"Why didn't you eat the food that Olaf left out for you?"

"Because it's in a silver bowl."

"A silver bowl?" Squirt asked. "I don't get it."

"I don't like anything silver."

"_Why?_"

"Well, you see. I'm a…" Rebound came rushing in. In her mouth was a Rye plant. Jacob looked scared and backed up. Rebound spat out the plant so she could talk. "I brought you a present. Do you like it?" Jacob shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Rebound." He told her. "But that's a Rye plant and I don't like Rye." Rebound's ears drooped.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Jacob went to comfort her.

"Cheer up, Rebound. You didn't know."

"Yeah, I know. But, I still feel terrible that I got it for you and you don't even like it."

"Well you shouldn't." Rebound panted in joy again.

"You're right; I shouldn't." Jacob then had an idea. '

"Hey; I know! Why don't we go into the woods and you can give me something else?" Rebound perked up.

"That's a _great_ idea!" They were about to go when Niblet blocked their path.

"_Rebound_," He began. "I don't want you going in the woods. It's much too dangerous for a pup like you. There are bears out there."

"Don't worry," Jacob assured the Sheepdog, "She'll be with me. I'll protect her; you can count on it."

"Well, I don't know."

"Oh, _please_ Niblet!" Rebound pleaded him. "PLEASE, PLEASE, _PLEASE!"_ She gave him puppy eyes. "_Please_!" Niblet thought about this.

"_No_!" Rebound's ears drooped. "I'm sorry, Rebound. But you two are just puppies and the woods can be a scary place. I know you're used to the woods, Jacob, but Rebound's my sister and I don't know what I'll do if something happens to her. You understand, don't you?"

"Sure, I do. I wouldn't want a complete stranger to take ether one of my sisters out in the woods, no matter if he promises to protect her at all costs." Niblet smiled.

"_Great_!" He looked at his sister. "Do you understand, Rebound?" Rebound looked disappointed. She sighed.

"Yes." She answered. Niblet smiled.

"_That's_ my sis!" And with that, the pups went off.

"I'm proud of you, Niblet." Lucky said to him. "You really took charge there." Niblet turned to him.

"Well of course I did. She's my sister. I wouldn't want _anything_ to happen to her."

"_Okay, doggies_!" Olaf said to the dogs. The dogs looked at him as he put down their food and drink bowls. "Dinner time!" The dogs ran to their bowls, munching on their kibble. Olaf then noticed that Jacob hasn't even touched his. "_Hmmm_, that's weird. I wonder why that little dog didn't eat his. Maybe I should tell this to McLeish." And with that, he went to his boss's office.

"Let's go to the woods." Jacob said to Rebound. Rebound looked unsure about this.

"I don't know." She told him. "My brother said no. It's not safe."

"But you have me to protect you."

"I still don't know."

"Come on; don't be a wuss. You do trust me, don't you?"

"Well, we did just meet."

"Where's your sense of adventure? I know you're scared, but I promise to protect you at all costs. You have nothing to fear."

"Well, I don't want to break any rules."

"But rules are meant to be broken. You don't want your brother telling you what to do all the time, do you?" Rebound thought about this. Jacob gave her the puppy dog look. _"Please_, Rebound?"

"Well…_okay_!" Jacob cheered.

"_Great_! You won't regret this!" And with that, Jacob dug a hole by the fence, and the two pups were off.

In the woods, Rebound found one single flower. Perfect! She thought. She ran for the flower, and pulled it out of the ground with her mouth. She trotted over to Jacob and dropped it at his feet. Jacob looked at her.

"How's this for a present?" Rebound asked.

"I _love_ it!" Jacob replied.

"Glad you like it!" Said Rebound. She felt much better that she picked out a gift that Jacob liked. She saw a bear cub. "Hey, there. I'm Rebound; what's your name?" Jacob noticed this his eyes grew huge.

"_REBOUND, NOOOOOO_!" Rebound looked at him, confused. Jacob ran over to her.

"_Why_?" Rebound asked. "What's wrong?" Isn't he cute?"

Suddenly, a black bear came tearing out of some nearby bushes and tackled Rebound. Rebound screamed as she soared through the air and landed hard in the crevice beneath a boulder. She screamed as she tried to pull her paw out from underneath the boulder, but it was no use. It was stuck. Jacob panicked and scurried to Rebound.

"_REBOUND_!" He shrieked. "_Rebound_! Oh _gosh,_ are you okay?"

"MY _PAW_!" She screamed. "_IT'S STUCK_!" Jacob looked at the boulder and gasped. He then glared at the bear and growled and the bear growled back. The two then began to fight each other.

"_Rebound_!" Niblet called, back at Shelter 17. "_Rebound! Jacob_!" He went to his friends. They looked at him. Have you guys seen my sister?"

"Probably with that Jacob guy." Squirt answered.

"I know, but where?"

"I don't know! I don't look after her 24/7."

"Maybe you should."

"Why should I? I'm not her brother!"

"Okay, boys." Cookie cautioned. "Don't start any fights now."

"You're worried about your sister, huh Niblet?" Lucky asked the Sheepdog Niblet nodded, sniffing his tears.

"She's with a total stranger." He responded. "And I looked for her everywhere and I can't find her. What if she's not safe? What if that stranger ran off leaving her all alone? What if she's…" He took a deep gulp. "dead?"

"I'm sure she's fine, Niblet. But, if it makes you feel better, we'll go look for her." Niblet beamed.

"_Really,_ Lucky?" Squirt was shocked.

"_Really_?" He wanted to know.

"Really, really." Lucky answered. Niblet cheered. "We'll leave right away." Squirt trotted up to Lucky.

"You know Lucky," He told him. "If we do find her and she isn't in any danger whatsoever, this will be a complete waste of time."

"I know, Squirt. But knowing that Rebound is safe, Niblet will be happy, and when Niblet's happy, all of us will be happy."

"I won't be happy. Wait, that came out wrong. I'll be happy that Rebound is safe and sound, but upset that we went to check up on her when there was no need to begin with." He ran after the others.

Squirt noticed his friends had stopped and were all looking at something. The Chihuahua was confused.

_"Hey_, what gives?" He wanted to know. "Why are all of your guys just standing around?" He then looked at where they were looking at and gasped. It was the giant hole that Jacob and Rebound had escaped in.

"Something must've happened to her!" Niblet said. "Something bad!" He collapsed onto the ground and whimpered. "Oh, Rebound, where are you?" Lucky went over to comfort the sad dog.

"Don't worry, Niblet. We'll find her." Niblet then looked determined. He stood up with a start.

"I bet that Jacob pup took her! I'm _coming_ Rebound!" And with that, he bounded down into the hole and ran off.

_"NIBLET_!" Lucky shouted after him. He looked at his friends. "Well, don't just stand there. Let's go dogs, go!" And with that, all of the remaining dogs dived into the hole after Lucky and ran after him.

The bear and the pup fought and fought. Rebound was scared.

_"REBOUND_!" Niblet barked when he saw her. Rebound perked up her ears and looked at Niblet running to her.

_"Niblet_!" The pup called with glee, her tail wagging.

"_Uh_," Squirt started as he saw the fight between the bear and pup. "Is someone seeing this? I'm not the only one, right? A puppy vs. a grown bear? "

"I see it, Squirt." Cookie said. "And I think the pup's winning." Niblet ran to her sister and the two hugged each other.

"Are you okay, sis?"

"My paw's stuck under this boulder." Niblet noticed this and gasped. He gasped again when he saw the blood on her sister's leg.

"Not only that, but you're bleeding!"

"I know. But that's not important. Can you help me get free?" Niblet nodded.

"I'll try my best." And with that, he tried his very best to push the rock off. It didn't budge. He panted in exhaustion and tried again and again. Rebound whimpered.

"Oh, I don't want my paw stuck forever."

"I'm _trying!_"

"_NIBLET_!" Lucky called when they caught up. The Sheepdog perked up at them, happy to see them. The dogs ran to them. Niblet looked at his sister.

"Don't worry, sis." He reassured her. "I'll be getting you out now!" He looked at Lucky and his other friends. "Lucky, my sister got her foot stuck in these boulders. Help me get her unstuck." Lucky nodded and he and the other dogs pushed the boulders. Niblet pushed again as well. But, even with extra dogs pushing with all their strengths, the boulder stayed put. The dogs gave up and were all exhausted. They all collapsed to the ground.

"This is _useless!_" Squirt said. "We'll _never_ get that thing off of her."

"Come _on!"_ Rebound urged them. "_Try again, try again_!" But all of the dogs were too tuckered out to try again.

The bear gave up and then gave one final roar. She then left with her baby. "That was _awesome!"_ Rebound told Jacob. "Well, I didn't actually see it

because I was too busy trying to get my foot unstuck from this boulder, but I bet it was still awesome! You saved me from a bear!" Jacob then saw that Rebound was stuck and his eyes widened.

"_Hold on, Rebound_!" He shouted. "I'll get you free!" Jacob then ran over to

Rebound and with all of his strength, pushed the boulder off her paw like there was nothing to it. All of the dogs' jaws dropped.

"_Aye Chihuahua_!" Squirt said in astonishment. "He just pushed that rock like

it was nothing!" Rebound looked at her brother. Rebound panted with excitement.

"You _saved_ me!" She yipped in excitement. "_Thank you, thank you, thank you_!"

Rebound looked at her brother, who didn't seem happy. "Isn't this great, Niblet? Jacob saved me! Isn't that great, isn't it?" She noticed her brother's face. "_Huh?_ Why aren't you happy?" Aren't you glad I'm okay?"

"You went into the woods when I specially told you not to." Niblet scolded. Rebound frowned and her ears drooped. Her tail stopped wagging.

"Yes. I'm very sorry, but Jacob…" Niblet looked mad at Jacob now.

"Oh, _Jacob."_ He went to the young dog. Jacob gulped. "I was worried she was going to get badly injured or worse. How could you lead my sister to danger like that?

"I'm sorry, but she was safe. She was with me."

"That doesn't mean a thing! Sure, I'm glad that's she's alive, but you got to realize she's only a puppy and so are you. She was safe, but she could've not been. She could've died."

"But, she didn't."

"But, she _could've_! _See,_ this is why I told her not to come into the woods!" He turned his back on him with a huff. "Now come, no matter how much I hate you right now, you can't stay in the woods all by your lonesome. We'll try to find your family in the morning. I don't want you talking to my little sis ever again." He looked at Rebound. "And Rebound, I don't want you to talk to him either."

"_But_…" Rebound started.

"Come on, guys. Let's go, home." And with that, he started walking back to the shelter.

_"Hey, Squirt_!" Rebound said to the Chihuahua that night. Olaf had washed all the blood off her foot and put a bandage on it. He and McLeish wondered how the blood got there. A chew toy was by Rebound's feet. The dogs were in the lair, the bulletin board behind them. "Do you want to play Tug-of-War with me?"

"Sure." The Chihuahua told her. "I know how upset you must feel right now

about not talking to Jacob ever again." Rebound's ears drooped and she whimpered. "Oh, sorry. I should really keep my big mouth shut." But to Squirt's surprise, she perked up.

"That's okay. I guess that's what I get for running off into the woods with him without permission. Besides, I don't want to mope all night. I want to have fun! And yeah, you should really keep your big mouth shut." The Chihuahua went to the chew toy.

"Okay, _ready?"_

"_Ready_!"

"Okay, 3, 2, 1, _tug_!" And with that, the two dogs bit on each end of the toy rope and started tugging and tugging with all of their might.

_ Man_! Squirt thought in his mind. This pup just won't give up!

"Squirt's good! Rebound thought in her mind. But I'm going to win! I'm going to win! And with that, she lifted the Chihuahua off the ground. The Chihuahua sceamed as he was being spun around, but held on for dear life.

"What is he saying? Rebound thought. Oh well, if I ask, I'll lose. I'm still going to win? Squirt kept on screaming.

_Ohhh_, I want to know what he's saying. Rebound said to herself in her mind. But I don't want to let go of the rope. Squirt spat out the rope when he was still in mid-air.

"Quit spinning me around!" Squirt shouted. "You're going to make me dizzy!" He then realized that he wasn't holding onto the other end of the rope any longer. He sighed. "Oh, boy!" He then fell to the ground.

The rope soared into the air and landed at the top of the board. The dogs went under it.

"_Good going_!" Squirt told Rebound. "How are we going to get it down?"

_"Well_,…" Rebound said, beginning to think.

Suddenly, a brown blur shot out. It was Jacob. He climbed the near wall and took the rope in his super- pointy teeth. He went back down, dropped the rope by Rebound's feet, and ran off. Rebound was amazed. Jacob can climb walls? She looked at Squirt. He must be feeling the same way because his jaw was agape.

That night, Rebound awoke when she heard howling. She went to where the noise was coming from, outside. It was Jacob in the moonlight. She went over to him.

"Was that you howling?" She wanted to know. Jacob looked at her.

"I thought you couldn't speak to me." He said. "Isn't that's what your brother said?"

"It is. But, I just can't help it. I want to talk to you! And aren't you not supposed to talk to me either?"

"Good point." Rebound smiled.

"Thanks." Her smile then faded. "What are we going to do about my brother? He'll be mad that I'm talking to you."

"We need to run away." Rebound was confused.

_"What_?"

"You know. Run off together, that way you don't have to obey your brother all the time."

"But I can't do that to Niblet!"

"You do want to be with me, right?"

"Well, yes, but…."

"Then come_ on_! Tomorrow we'll ditch the others and leave this dump. What do you say?"

"I don't know."

"Come on, Rebound." He gave her the puppy face again. "_Please?_ Just for a night to see my family?" Rebound sighed.

"Okay." Jacob cheered.

_ "Yes_! You won't regret this!" And with that, he howled at the full moon. Rebound laughed and she too howled. The two then howled together.

_"STOP YOUR HOWLING OUT THERE_!" McLeish shouted. The two pups laughed and fell asleep together under the bright, full moon.

_"Strudel_?" Lucky asked the Dachshund the next morning, who was on the computer in the lair. "What're you doing?"

"I'm looking online to see information on who Jacob might really be." Lucky was confused.

"Say what now?"

"Well, I don't think Jacob's really a dog."

_ "How so_?"

"Well, last night, Squirt said he saw Jacob climb the wall to get a rope he and Rebound were playing with He also said he had super pointy teeth."

_ "Climbing a wall, pointy teeth?"_

_"Yep_! Now, does that sound like a regular pup to you?"

"No. Okay Strudel, you research that and when you think you have the answer, tell us." Lucky was about to leave when Strudel gasped.

_"Kruziturken_!" Lucky run up to her.

"_What,_ Strudel? What do you see?" Strudel called to the other dogs.

_"GUYS_! YOU SHOULD REALLY SEE THIS!" The other Pound Puppies entered the room.

"Why did you have to call so early?" Squirt asked with a yawn. "I was dreaming of a nice, tasty, bone."

"Sorry, Squirt." Strudel apologized. "But I think I can explain Jacob's weird behavior. You see, he's not really a puppy. He's a lycanthrope." Niblet gasped.

"_No_! Not the dreaded lycanthrope! Say it isn't so!" He then was confused. "What's a lycan…what you just said."

"Yeah, Strudel." Squirt added. "Speak English. What's a lycan… whatever the heck you just said."

"A lycanthrope is a werewolf." Strudel answered. "That's what I think Jacob is, a werewolf." The dogs gasped.

"Are you sure Jacob's a werewolf?" Cookie asked the Dachshund.

"Yes, I'm sure! The computer said that werewolves are aggressive, have pointy fangs, hate anything silver, howl, especially under the full moon which was last night, are super hairy, and can climb walls." The dogs all gasped again.

"So, _that's_ what all the howling was last night!" Squirt said. "And how he can climb walls, and those pointy teeth."

"And those other stuff!" Niblet added. "If the Internet says all of that about werewolves, then it _must _be true! The internet never lies." He then gasped. "Has anyone seen Rebound?"

"No." Lucky told him. "But I'm sure we'll find her. Now, let's go dogs, _go_!" And with that, the dogs went off.

"Well, it's official." Squirt said later. "We searched _everywhere_ in Shelter 17 and no sign of Rebound."

"And no sign of Jacob either." Cookie put in. Niblet burst into tears.

"What will I do without my little sister?"

"Don't worry, Niblet." Lucky assured him. "We found her last time. We can do it again."

"And what if we don't? What if we never find her Lucky?"

"Hey, come on Nibs, you can't think like that. We'll find her; you'll see."

"Well if you're sure, Lucky." Lucky smiled.

"Sure, I'm sure. Have I ever been wrong?"

"Lucky, I'm sure you've been wrong _lots_ of times! We dogs, other dogs, cats, humans and other animals make mistakes. But don't worry; there's nothing to be ashamed of. Nobody's perfect."

_"Riiiiight_. Now, lets _go,_ dogs, _go_!" And with that, the dogs went off in search for Rebound.

Rebound and Jacob spent the day together. They scared some postmen, Jacob taught Rebound how to steal food, they both almost got caught by some dogcatchers, they disturbed people with nonstop barking, saw a movie from someone's window, and finished by having dinner at an Italian restaurant.

"So, what did you think of today?" Jacob asked Rebound.

"It was the most _exciting_ day of my life!" She answered. She then laughed. "I can't believe we ate the same noodle at that restaurant!" Jacob laughed as well.

"Yeah, that was funny. So who do you think that girl in the moving picture box should've gone out with? I think she should've gone out with that human that transformed into a dog, but that's just my opinion. What do you think?" Rebound shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. I'll go with yours, I guess."

"Excellent choice. Say if you liked today so much, we should do these kinds of things everyday!" Rebound was confused.

"What do you mean? "

"Hang out together! You and I can run away together and spend the rest of eternity together!"

"_Look, Jacob_, you're a nice pup and all but I have a person, and I think she'll miss me if I do that. I know I'll miss her. I'll also miss my brother and my other friends. I hope you understand."

"Sure. I'll miss my family too. I miss my family now. I hope I can find them soon."

"Can you walk me home? Niblet and the others are all probably worried sick about me. And in the morning, I'm sure my friends and I will help you find your family" Jacob nodded and smiled.

"Sure." With that, the two pups went off.

_ "Mama, mama!"_ Jacob called when he found her. He went to hug her.

_"Oh, Jacob_," His mom started. "Where have you been? You had us all worried sick. We thought something happened."

"I'm sorry." He then went to Rebound. "This is Rebound." His mom looked at Rebound and smiled.

"Pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you too." Rebound responded. They then saw another dog followed by three pups.

_"Dad_!" Jacob went to him.

"Where were you young pup?" His dad scolded. "We were all so…"

"I know Dad, and I'm sorry." He looked at Rebound. "This is Rebound." He went to the three pups.

"These are my brother and sisters," He introduced them. "Alice, Esmee, and Jasper."

"Pleased to meet you all." Rebound said.

"So, Rebound," Jasper began. "Wanna play?"

"Sounds fun, but, I'm not staying. I just came to say hello. Jacob is going to…"

_"Rebound_!" They all turned to see the Pound Puppies. It was Niblet who had spoke, He ran over to his sister.

_ "Niblet_!" Rebound said, tail wagging. "I was just about to head home."

"Oh, are you okay? That werewolf didn't hurt you, did he?" Rebound was confused.

_"Werewolf_?" Niblet nodded.

"Yeah, Jacob's really a werewolf, so he's really dangerous. You have to come home now." Rebound broke out laughing. Niblet was confused. "Why are you laughing?" Rebound continued laughing. "Rebound, I'm serious. Jacob's a werewolf."

_"Oh, Niblet_, Jacob's not a werewolf."

"But he _is!_ Strudel researched it on the Internet and the Internet is always right!"

_"Uh, Rebound_?" Jacob told the laughing dog. Rebound looked at him. "Niblet's right. Me and my family are all werewolves." Rebound stopped laughing.

"_Wait, what_?" Jacob nodded.

"We're all werewolves, my dear." Jacob's mom said to her. "But unlike the myths and legends you hear, we're friendly. We won't hurt you, or your friends." Rebound smiled.

"Okay."

"That's _it_?" Squirt questioned, going over to her. "You're not freaked out by this?" Rebound shook her head.

"Nope; Jacob's nice and his family's nice to me. That's all I care about." She looked at Jacob.

"Well, I got to go. But, I'll see you again, okay?" Jacob nodded.

"Yeah, I'll like that."

"Come on, Jacob." His mom said to him. "We better get going."

"Alright." He looked at Rebound.

"Well, bye, Rebound."

"_Bye, Jacob_!" She looked at Jacob's family. "_Bye, Jacob's family_!" They said goodbye to the Pound Puppies and the Pound Puppies said goodbye to them. With that, they all left.

"_Wow_!" Rebound said with astonishment as she and the other Pound Puppies walked back to shelter 17. "I hung out with a werewolf! Just imagine, the next puppy that comes in might be a vampire, or a zombie, or a ghost dog!"

_"Yeah_," Lucky said. "_Dream on_, kid. Dream on." And with that, they walked on under the full moon, as they heard howling in the distance.


	3. Waroware

Warioware: Who's that Girl Next Door Living in the Haunted Mansion?

"_We're here_!" 5-Volt announced when they reached their temporary home. They were staying there because their other house was being fumigated for Fronks. They were originally going to stay at a hotel but a friend of 5-Volt said they could stay in it since she and her family were on vacation. 5-Volt sighed heavenly. "It was so nice that my friend said we could live here for a week. Best of all, it's close to your school. Isn't that great, 9-Volt?" 9-Volt didn't answer. He was too busy playing on his 3DS in the backseat. His pet cat, C-Stick, was in her kennel on the floor. "_9-Volt?"_ 5-Volt noticed her son playing. She grew mad and snatched the 3DS away from him.

"_Mom_!" 9-Volt complained, looking at her. "I was just about to beat the level!"

"Well, no more play time until you're done unpacking. Now hurry up, the sooner you finished unpacking, the sooner you can play."

"_But, Mom_!"

"No '_but, Mom'_ me mister! Now, come on, I'll show you to your temporary room, you're unpack, and only then, you can finished your game, understand?"

"_But, Mom_, I…" 5-Volt raised her eyebrows.

"_9-Volt!" 9_-Volt sighed. He knew when his mom used that tone, there was no use arguing with her. _"Fine!"_ He unbuckled his seatbelt, and grabbed C-Stick's kennel. 5-Volt smiled. She always liked it when her son obeyed her. They got out of the car.

The next morning, 5-Volt came into her son's room and gasped. He was playing on his 3DS. C-Stick was lying down beside him. 5-Volt told her son that he could only bring one video game system.

"We're not staying forever." She had said. "Just one video game system."

"_9-Volt_!" She scolded. "It's a beautiful day. You shouldn't stay inside." She opened the curtain and 9-Volt recoiled from the light like a vampire, hissing.

"_Mom_!" He complained.

"You should go out and explore the neighborhood. And who knows? Maybe you'll make a friend or two. You never know if you stay in here all day."

"_But, Mom_." 9-Volt told her. "It's fall. It's cold out there." His mother shook her head.

"It's like summer out there. The weatherman said today might be the last nice day of the year. Now, go out there and get some fresh air."

"_But, Mom!"_ His mom arched an eyebrow and pointed at the door.

"_Now_, 9-Volt!" 9-Volt sighed and went out of the room. His mom followed him downstairs. "And don't come home until you'll out there for at least an hour, understand?"

"Yes, Mom." 9-Volt put on his jacket and slipped his 3DS in one of the pockets. 5-Volt saw this and snatched it out of his hand. "_Hey!_"

"I'll take that. Now, go outside and when you come back, you'll get this back."

"But, you said go outside. I will. You didn't say I couldn't play outside."

"I said you should _explore_ and maybe make a friend or two."

"But, what if for when I'm done exploring and I don't make any friends? What if they are all boring adults?" 9-Volt sighed after seeing his mom's face. _"Fine_!"

"Have fun!" 5-Volt smiled.

_"Yeah, yeah_!" If his mom actually _played _a video game, she would understand how fun it is and maybe let him play more. But, no. This is how it has to be. And with that, he went outside.

9-Volt had explored the whole neighborhood, and he hated it. He didn't see anyone his age. Not one he could imagine being friends with. Even if he did make a friend here, he'd have to go away when he and his mother move back home. He sighed. Oh well, at least he could count on some friends that'll never let him down, his video games.

He was about to go back into his house when he saw dark, decrepit mansion looming in front of him. He was so distracted that the piece of the fence in front of him fell to the ground. 9-Volt gasped. If 9-Volt had taken another step, he would have been squashed by the fence post. His heart pounded in his chest as he looked up and over the fence. He gasped again as he saw what was beyond the fence. A giant rabbit was staring right at him. He screamed and fell to the ground.

"Hey kid, are you okay?" 9-Volt opened his eyes and shook his head, He then saw a girl with black hair looking at him. A red creature was also looking at him.

"He seems fine." The red creature said. The girl then got mad at him.

"I asked the boy, not you! " She shouted. That shut the red creature up. She looked down at 9-Volt again. "So, you okay?" 9-Volt stood up and dusted himself off.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He said.

"Sorry about all of this." She apologized. She held out her hand. "I'm Ashley." She looked at the red creature. "This is Red." She looked at 9-Volt again. "What's your name?" But 9-Volt didn't answer. He was too busy being astonished at the giant rabbit. Ashley waved her hand in front of his face.

_"Hello? H-e-llo_? Anyone in there?" She finally had to snap her fingers to get 9-Volt's attention.

_"What?"_ 9-Volt asked.

"I asked what your name was and you were just staring at my stuffed rabbit."

"Oh, sorry." 9-Volt shook her hand, which she immediately retracted. "My name's 9-Volt." Ashley just looked at him.

_"9-Volt_? What a strange name."

"Yeah, sure is." 9-Volt then heard her mom calling him.

_"9-Volt_!" His mom called. "Come in for dinner!"

"_COMING, MOM!"_ 9-Volt shouted back. He and Ashley shared their goodbyes. He then heard something else and turned around. 9-Volt couldn't believe it; he didn't see the gigantic stuffed rabbit. Instead he saw a little stuffed rabbit in its place. He watched as Ashley picked it up and hugged it to her chest. She took one look at 9-Volt, and then went inside her house.

_"9-VOLT_!" His mom called again.

_"COMING!"_ 9-Volt shouted. He, too, went inside his house.

"You're staying _here_?!" 18-Volt questioned 9-Volt as he sat down next to him on the school bus.

"Yeah." 9-Volt said. "My mom's friend lives here."

"How long are you staying here?"

"A week."

"Good, because if I were you, I would tell my mom to go somewhere else, somewhere far away from here." 9-Volt was confused.

_"Why?_ What's wrong with this place?"

"Well, rumors has it that a family of witches are living on this very street. And one of them is our age, Ashley." 9-Volt just looked at him.

"The girl next door is named Ashley."

"Well, hopefully it's another girl named Ashley. If it's not, you're in trouble."

"Yeah, but if it is, I don't believe it. Witches aren't real." 18-Volt shrugged.

"If you say so." He then changed the subject. "So, did you bring every one of your video games?" 9-Volt sighed.

"I wanted to, but my mom made me bring one video game system, so I picked my 3DS."

_"Aw_, just one? That's a bummer."

"Tell me about it."

When the bus dropped them off at Diamond City Elementary, the boys were about to go into the school, when 9-Volt saw something in the sky.

"_Look!_" He said, pointing. 18-Volt looked up with him. They then saw it land in the bushes. "Come on; let's go check it out!" The boys went to look in the bushes. They gasped; it was Ashley. She was on a broom. She got off it and took it with her to class. "That's her; that's my next door neighbor."

"_Uh-oh_." 18-Volt spoke. "That's also the witch. You're living next door to a witch, my friend. Hopefully, she's not the new student that's coming in today." 9-Volt looked at him.

"How many new students do you think are coming today? School started back up a month ago." 18-Volt shrugged.

"Beats me, but it's possible that another kid named Ashley is starting today. Now, come on or we'll be late." 9-Volt nodded in agreement, and the two went into the school.

Once they were done with their lockers, 9-Volt and 18-Volt went to their classroom. They saw an empty desk in the corner, all ready for the new student. They went and sat at their desks just as the bell rang.

_"Boys and girls_," began their teacher, Mss. Raven Sancy. "As you know, a new student is starting today. Now, when she gets here, I want to see good behavior from each and every one of you."

_"Yes, Mss. Sancy_!" All of the kids said at once. Mss. Sancy smiled. "Good. Now, open your desks, take out your English books, and turn to page 62." All of the kids did as she said.

As they were doing their assignment on commas, the Principal, Mr. Neil Orlov, entered the room. With him was Ashley.

"Sorry to interrupt," He began. "But Ashley's here." Mss. Sancy looked up and went over to them.

"Thank you, Neil." She thanked him. The principal smiled.

"Have a good first day, little lady." He said. He then left. Mss. Sancy looked at her class.

_"Class_," She began. "This is Ashley." The kids all looked up at her. 9-Volt couldn't believe that the new student was his temporary next-door neighbor. "Give her a nice welcome."

_"Hi, Ashley_!" The kids all greeted her. Mss. Sancy pointed her to the empty desk.

"We already have a desk for you."

"Thank you, Miss. Sancy." Ashley said. She went to her desk. Mss. Sancy looked at the class and cleared her throat. The kids understood, and continued with their assignments. Mss. Sancy went to talk to Ashley.

When the lunch bell rang, the kids got up from their desks and ran to the door.

"Wait for me, kids." Mss. Sancy said. She went to the door. "I know you all can't wait to eat, but you have to wait for me." She opened the door and all of the kids followed her.

"_Hey_!" A tough –looking kid said to Ashley when she was sitting at a table next to another tough-looking kid. "You're sitting in my spot."

"_Uh-oh_." 18-Volt observed. He and 9-Volt were sitting at a nearby table. "It's Tough-Volt. I hate to be in Ashley's shoes right now." He picked up a noodle between his chopsticks, and ate it.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ashley told him. "I didn't see a name on it."

"Yeah, but it's still my spot, Ask my friend."

"He let me have it."

"No, I didn't!" Tough-Volt's friend argued. He looked at Tough-Volt. "I never said that; she's lying. I told her not to sit here, that it's for my friend, but she refused and took it anyway."

"You're the new kid, aren't you?" Ashley nodded.

"Correct." She replied.

"Then I'm going to warn you, this is my seat and when I tell that to kids, they give it to me no questions asked. So, I'm going to ask again. Are you going to give me my seat?"

"No. You can sit in the empty seat next to me."

"But I don't want to. I want to sit next to my friend." Ashley crossed her arms across her chest.

"Well, I'm sitting here, and that's that!"

"Okay, I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice." He then shoved Ashley to the floor. "Here's your meal." He dropped her tray on the floor. He laughed as he sat in his seat. His friend laughed with him.

Ashley just huffed, picked up her tray, and went to find another table.

"Poor Ashley." 18-Volt said. "Strong-Volt and Tough-Volt are such jerks."

"That's what bullies are." 9-Volt told his friend. "Heartless jerks who make 'weak' kids' school days worse then they already are." The boys resumed on eating their lunches.

At the end of the day, Ashley shut her locker door when she had what she needed. She went to exit the school. Tough-Volt and his friend, Strong-Volt, went to her. 9-Volt and 18-Volt noticed this. The bullies blocked Ashley's path. She tried to move around but the bullies moved as well, still blocking Ashley's path.

"_Excuse me!"_ Ashley said to them. "Would you mind? You two are blocking my path."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Tough-Volt lied. "It's just I was going to say if you want to leave the school, you'll be going the wrong way." Ashley didn't fall for it one bit.

_"Oh, really_? If that's true, then why are the other kids going this way?"

"Look, I know a shortcut that the other kids don't."

_"Oh, really_? Then where is it?" Tough-Volt and his friend grabbed Ashley and lifted her up. Ashley glared. "_Hey_! What are you doing to me? Put me down immediately!" The bullies sniggered.

"Oh, we'll put you down." Tough-Volt told her. They carried her off. The kids and teachers were all to busy going out for the buses or getting ready for After-School classes to notice.

They were nearing the trashcan when Ashley got out of their grasp.

"I can't believe you two!" She said. "Picking on the new girl on her first day at a new school in a new city. You two should be ashamed of yourselves! We could have been friends!"

_ "Friends_?" Tough-Volt asked. "_No way_! You got to be _kidding_ me!" He looked at his friend. "Come on, Strong-Volt. Let's ditch this girl." Strong-Volt agreed with his friend and left with him. Ashley glared at them.

Suddenly, she started waving her hands, yelling out nonsense words. She stopped when the two tough boys looked at her.

"What did you just do?" Tough-Volt asked. "Why did you shout all of those nonsense words?"

"I just put a hex on you."

"No, you didn't!" He then frowned. "What kind of hex?"

"In the morning, your pants won't fit you."

"You're bluffing!" Ashley shrugged.

"Whatever you say! Now as you excuse me boys, I'm going home." With that, she headed for the door with everyone else.

Before they got onto their bus, 9-Volt and 18-Volt went to the bushes. They have just got there when they saw Ashley take off on her broom. They stared on with astonishment.

_"Whoa_!" Both boys marveled at once. They then saw their bus leaving. They ran after it.

_"WAIT_!" 18-Volt yelled. _"WE'RE COMING_!" The bus stopped to let them catch up and get onboard. The bus then left.

As 9-Volt was walking home, he heard something and stopped dead in his tracks.

_What the?_ He went below the window of Ashley's house and looked in. He saw Ashley, holding her stuffed rabbit, and Red. In the center was a big caldron. She was throwing things in.

_What is she doing_? 9-Volt wondered. When she was done, Ashley waved what looked like a scepter, said something, and a light beam came out. It hit Red and within minutes, the red creature grew 50-foot tall! 9-Volt's jaw dropped, as he hardly could believe what he just saw. He then saw Ashley do a face palm, say something, and looked at the window. In a panic, 9-Volt withdrew from the window, his heart pounding. Did Ashley see him? Not wanting to know, he stood up, and started running to his house.

"_TOUGH-VOLT_!" His mom shouted at him the next morning. Tough-Volt was in his room, trying to pull up his pants. "HURRY! THE SCHOOL BUS WILL BE HERE ANY MINUUTE!"

"I'M _TRYING_, MOM!" Tough-Volt yelled to his mom. He looked down.

_What is wrong with my pants_?! He wondered to himself. _Why aren't they fitting? _

"In the morning, your pants won't fit you." He remembered that Ashley girl telling him that. Could it be? Tough-Volt shook his head, not believing it. _Nah_! Hexes aren't real.

_"TOUGH-VOLT_!" His mom shouted again. "COME ON; GET A MOVE ON!"

_"I'M COMING, MOM_!" Tough-Volt yelled again. He tried to pull on his pants again. He sighed with disappointment when it didn't fit. He quickly put it away in a drawer and grabbed another ones of his pants.

_"TOUGH-VOL_…"

"_I'M COMING, MOM! GAH_!" He closed the drawer and hurried out of his room.

Outside, Ashley was spying on him through the window on her flying broom. She smiled to herself and flew off to school.

At school, 9-Volt had got into his classroom when his teacher screamed. He looked up and saw a live bunny hopping his way. He got out of the way and looked up as Mss. Sancy stomped her way to Ashley. She was carrying a backpack. Ashley looked up at her. She noticed her backpack in her teacher's hand. A smile spread across her face.

_"Hey_!" She said. "That's my backpack!"

"Yes." Mss. Sancy responded. "Tell me why it was by my desk." Ashley just shrugged.

"I don't know." She said. "I swear, no, I _know,_ I put it in my locker before I got here." Mss. Sancy didn't believe her.

"Well, it wasn't! And why on Earth did you put a live bunny in my desk?"

"I didn't put a live bunny in your desk." Mss. Sancy put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, _really_?" Ashley nodded.

"Yeah, really." Mss. Sancy then took out a note from her pocket.

"I found this in the desk in front of the bunny, and it reads," She cleared her throat. "'I did this-Ashley.'" She took down the note. "Now, why would you do this to me, Ashley?"

"But, I didn't."

"Don't _lie _to me, young lady!"

"But it's the truth. I didn't do it."

"This is your last warning, Ashley. Did you put the bunny in my desk?" Ashley shook her head.

"No." She then marched to the phone.

_"That's it!_ I'm calling the Principal."

"But I didn't...

"Look little lady, I can't handle this anymore. You're going to the Principal and that's final." Ashley scowled at Mss. Sancy and clenched her fists as the teacher put the phone to her ear.

9-Volt turned around as he heard laughter and was mad too, for he saw that it was Tough-Volt and Strong-Volt. So it was _them! They're_ the ones who put that bunny in Mss. Sancy's drawer. One of them must have taken Ashley's backpack and placed it near the desk while the other one must have wrote the note, writing Ashley's name, thinking that Ashley did it when it was them all along! 9-Volt stepped forward.

"Excuse me, Mss. Sancy," He began. "Ashley's telling the truth. It wasn't her. It was…" But Mss. Sancy put her free hand up as she began to talk to the principal.

"Hello, sir. Sorry to interrupt, but it's about the new girl, Ash…" Ashley was so mad at her teacher that she cast a spell at her. She pointed all her fingers at her and kids gasped as sparks came out of them and then…poof, Mss. Sancy had disappeared and a spoon was in her place. The phone fell to the floor.

"What the…?" The spoon in Mss. Sancy's voice asked.

_"Raven_?" Mss. Sancy heard Neil's voice on the phone. _"Raven_? Are you there? _Hello?"_

_"Mss. Sancy_!" A boy said. "You're a spoon!"

"_What?_"

_"Here_!" A girl said, taking out her hand mirror. "Look!" Mss. Sancy saw herself in the mirror and screamed. She then fainted. Ashley then made the phone float in the air and made it hang up on the cradle.

18-Volt looked at his friend.

"Now are you convinced that Ashley's a witch?" He wanted to know. 9-Volt didn't reply; he just nodded.

_ "THEY'VE GONE TOO FAR!"_ 18-Volt and 9-Volt heard Ashley yell in the bushes. The boys went to have a look and gasped. Her broom was broken in two! She kicked the two broom pieces in frustration.

"How do you know it was them?" 18-Volt asked her, coming into the bushes. Ashley looked at him.

"It was obviously them. Who else could've done this?"

"She has a point there." 9-Volt said to his friend.

"I know it was them! Now, how am I going to get home?"

"You can ride home with us." Ashley turned to 9-Volt.

_"Really_?"

"Yeah. You can tell the bus driver that your bike was stolen and that you need a ride home." Ashley stood up.

"Thanks!" And with that, the three kids went to the bus.

"Those two boys need to be punished." Ashley said in her bus seat as the bus drove. 9-Volt was sitting next to her and 18-Volt was sitting across from them. 9-Volt looked at her.

_"How_?" He asked.

"Tonight, I'm going to make a potion. I'll have my revenge and they will not bother me any more." She turned to 9-Volt. "Want to come with me?"

"Me?" Ashley nodded.

"Well, I just beat the only game I have, so, sure. I'll have to ask my mom though."

"Of course." She looked at 18-Volt. "Do you want to come?" 18-Volt shook hos head.

"Can't." He replied. "My grandparents are visiting. You two have fun. Tell me about it tomorrow."

9-Volt was awestruck when he was in the room where Ashley perfects her magic. It was like being in a large science lab. A big, boiling cauldron was in the center. A rack of potions lined all of the walls. Although 9-Volt had seen this room before when he spied on Ashley, he was still astonished by it all.

"Look at all these potions! You have like a _million _of them! I swear, you have more potions then all of the video games that 18-Volt and I have combined!" He picked up a potion and looked at it. "_Kitten spit_?" He looked at Ashley who nodded.

"An ingredient I might need someday." She said. "That was a hard one to get, but I finally got it." 9-Volt put it away and looked at the other bottles.

"What potion are we going to conjure up for those two jerks?" He asked the witch girl who was by the caldron.

"You'll see." She held up her hand. "Now, hand me the ingredients that I need." 9-Volt nodded and did what she asked.

"You know, girls I know don't conjure potions or do magic. They ether play with dolls, comb their hair, and other stupid girly stuff." Ashley looked at him.

"I never do those things. Who has time for stupid stuff like that?"

"Right." He then changed the subject. "So, what kind of potion did you do?" Ashley poured the liquid from the caldron into an empty bottle.

"You'll see."

"So, what potion did Ashley do?" 18-Volt asked his friend the next morning on the bus. 9-Volt shrugged.

"Don't know." He admitted. "She didn't say."

"Oh, a surprise, _huh_?" 18-Volt rubbed his hands together. "Sweet suspense; I can't wait!"

"I can't open my locker!" Tough-Volt said in the locker bay.

"Did you forget your locker combo?" A girl asked.

"No. I always remember my combo."

"Well, maybe you forgot today." Tough-Volt glared at her.

"I didn't forget!"

"Then how come you're having trouble?"

"I don't know, okay?!" The girl panicked.

"Okay, okay, I was just trying to help!"

Just then, the janitor entered. He looked at the kids. He cleared his throat.

"Do your kids need any help?" All the kids except Tough-Volt, stood up. The girl pointed to Tough-Volt.

"Tough-Volt can't open his locker." The janitor looked at Tough-Volt.

"So, your locker's being stubborn on you? Don't worry sonny, I can help. Now, what's your combination?" Tough-Volt was about to tell the janitor when Ashley came up to them.

"Perhaps I can help." She offered. They both looked at her. "May I try?" The janitor nodded.

"Sure." He looked at Tough-Volt. "If it is okay with you, that is."

"Good luck." Tough-Volt said. "But you'll never open it." Ashley pulled on his locker gently and it opened. Tough-Volt's jaw dropped.

"You're welcome." Ashley said to the bully, bowing to him. She then left.

"Well," The janitor said, getting up. "Looks like you don't need me. Get to class." He left as well. Some kids laughed.

"What was _that _about?" A boy wanted to know. "A little girl can open Tough-Volt's locker, and he can't? _Man_, how _embarrassing!_" They laughed and laughed.

Tough-Volt didn't know what just happened. Did a girl just show him up? Tough-Volt shook his head in disbelief, took out his stuff, and went to his class.

_"Watch this_!" Ashley said to 18-Volt and 9-Volt. She looked at Tough-Volt, who was sitting with Strong-Volt and some other boys at a nearby table, 18-Volt and 9-Volt watched as Strong-Volt stood up, and stepped onto his table.

_"Uh_, what are you doing, man?" Tough-Volt wanted to know.

"_I LOVE CHERRI METS_!" Strong-Volt blurted out. He then placed his hands over his mouth. Did he just say that? Why did he say that? He looked at his crush, Cherri Mets. He just sat back down in his seat as the other kids oohed and aahed.

"_Man!" _ Tough-Volt said. "Why did you shout that out like? You made yourself look like a moron!"

"I don't know."

For the rest of the week, Tough-Volt had a bad week. His pants ripped, revealing his underwear, his pants still didn't fit in the mornings, and he had a bad case of the hiccups during his oral speech on hiccups. Strong-Volt didn't have it any better. Whenever he talked, his voice came out like it was helium, Berry, his teddy bear was somehow in his backpack one day, and his hair turned pink.

One morning, the bullies couldn't take it anymore. They both decide to confront Ashley.

"Whatever you did to us," Tough-Volt began. "You need to undo it."

"Yeah!" Strong-Volt added. "Please! We can't take it anymore! We'll do anything!" Ashley smirked.

"I will only lift your curses if you promise not to be mean to anyone in this school ever again."

"But we can't! We're bullies; it's what we do. That's like saying stop breathing or stop being kids." Ashley glared at them. The bullies panicked.

"Okay, we'll be nice from now on."

"Good."

The rest of the day, Strong-Volt and Tough-Volt didn't do anything mean to Ashley. In fact, they sat with her and 18-Volt and 9-Volt during lunch and Tough-Volt dumped Ashley's tray for her. Strong-Volt shared his potato chips with them and Tough-Volt. 9-Volt felt confident that the bullies won't bother another student at Diamond Elementary ever again.

"Mom, what's with all of the boxes?" 9-Volt asked his mother on Sunday,

"Don't you remember?" His mom told him. "The Fronks are gone from our house. It's safe. We can go home now." 9-Volt beamed. So much had happened that week that he had forgotten why they had moved.

"I'll go tell 18-Volt." He said. He then went up the stairs to tell his friends.

As soon as 9-Volt put the phone on the cradle from calling 18-Volt, he heard his mom from downstairs.

_ "9-VOLT! THERE'S SOMEONE HERE TO MEET YOU!"_

_"COMING_!" 9-Volt shouted back. He raced downstairs. He stopped when he saw Ashley by his mom. Ashley had something in her hand.

_"Ashley_?" 9-Volt asked. "What are you doing here?" Ashley gave him something. 9-Volt grabbed it and looked down at it. He couldn't believe it. It was Super Smash Brothers Brawl.

"Your friend told me that you liked video games." Ashley explained. "So I went to the store and bought it for you. I hope you like it. It was the last one in stock." She then became worried. "You don't have it, do you?" 9-Volt looked up at her, grinning from ear to ear.

"No, I don't. Thanks so much. I wanted this for a long time," Ashley sighed in relief.

"That's a relief."

"I would play this with you, but I only have my 3DS right now." Ashley nodded, and then looked all around at the boxes.

"9-Volt? What's with all of the boxes?"

"I'm moving." Ashley backed up.

_"Moving_?"

"Yeah, but don't worry. I'm just moving back to my original house after it got infested with Fronks. As much as I would like to stay home and play video games, I'll be back at school on Monday." Ashley sighed in relief. She smiled at 9-Volt.

"Good. Because if you moved schools or we lose connections with each other, you can no longer be my friend." 9-Volt smiled and gave a thumbs-up.

"Don't worry. We can still be friends."

"I'm glad. Well, see you Monday." And with that, she headed back towards her house.

"Yeah, see you Monday."

"I have a surprise for you." 9-Volt told Ashley on the morning bus ride. "You can come with me when my bus drops me off at home. I already asked my mom and she gave me permission to have you come over. You should call and get permission from your folks though."

"Okay." Ashley took out her cell phone. "I'll call them right now." And with that, she dialed her home phone number.

"They said yes." Ashley said to 9-Volt as she hung up her phone and put it in her pocket.

"Great. Then it's a date. Not a gross romantic kind of date, a friend date." He blushed. "Uh, you know what I mean."

"So, what have you got to show me?" Ashley asked when they were in front front of 9-Volt's original house

"It's in the garage." 9-Volt answered. "That is if my mom didn't move it. Come on." He went to the garage. Ashley followed.

"Here it is." 9-Volt said once they were in the garage. He picked up a long present and handed it to Ashley. "I hope you like it." Ashley grabbed it and tore the wrapping to reveal a broom. "I was saving the money for a new video game, but brought you a new broom instead. I hope you don't have a one already. I'm sorry it's not magic; I don't think they make flying brooms." Ashley felt overjoyed and hugged 9-Volt. 9-Volt was shocked; he wasn't expecting this.

"Thank you for this. My folks freaked when I told them my last one broke." She then released herself and looked at 9-Volt. "Oh, and don't worry about it not being magic; I can fix that." And with that, a purple flash went from her hands and into the broom. She went on her new broom and tapped the spot behind her. "Well? Don't you want to test it out with me?" 9-Volt nodded.

"Okay, but I have to open the garage door first." He went to the button on the wall, pressed it, and the garage opened. He then joined Ashley on the broom.

_"Ready_?" Ashley asked.

"Ready." And with that, Ashley tapped her feet together and the broom lifted off the floor. They then flew outside. They soared above 9-Volt's mom who was gardening.

_"9-Volt!"_ She called. "Remember, close the garage when you leave!" She looked up and gasped. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She rubbed her eyes. "I must be seeing things. I could swear that I saw my son and his friend on a flying broom." She shrugged and resumed gardening.

"So, how do you like the view?" Ashley asked 9-Volt in the air.

_"Great_!" 9-Volt answered, observing the sight below. "Wow! Everything sure does look like ants from up here." "18-Volt is surely missing out." He then changed the subject. "So, after this, do you want to play the on the Wii with me?"

"Sure."

9-Volt smiled to himself. For some reason, he didn't mind having to go to school. It was fun going with a witch. It was almost as much fun as playing video games…almost.


End file.
